


"Avenoir"

by ShunSakka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Canon Universe, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Reference of, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunSakka/pseuds/ShunSakka
Summary: "Avenoir - n. the desire that memory could flow backward."Victor's words made Yuri wonder what his relationship with Victor has come to... But they soon become true to their feelings.(Set at the end of episode 9, right after the airport scene).





	"Avenoir"

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot makes reference to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9450551/chapters/21380567) other work of mine.

“ _It’s almost like a marriage proposal…_ ”

Those words kept echoing in Yuri’s mind on their way to the car. After Yuri took his time to pet, talk and hug, glad for Makkachin being safe and sound again, a weird sensation fell upon him.

Victor offered to carry Yuri’s bags on their way to the taxi area. Leaving the airport, the familiar Japanese cold greeting them was the last thing that bothered Yuri… He felt happy, but confused… Glad, although uneasy… It felt like something was missing, though Victor was finally with him, by his side once again…

Victor quickly managed to get them a taxi. After the bags where inside the car’s trunk, the doors automatically opened for both men and Makkachin. They all settled in the backseat, Makka in the middle between them, laid down with his head resting on Victor’s lap, tail over Yuri’s legs. Yuri gave the indications to the taxi driver, formally dressed up with a complete uniform and white gloves, and in no time, they hit the road.

It was still a long way from the airport to Yuri’s home… Almost like an eternity to Yuri’s liking since he felt that weird… It had been nearly 48 hours since they got separated and it had felt like ages have passed at the same time… Seeing each other at last at the airport was overwhelming, even though the Japanese man couldn’t specifically put a finger on why it felt like that...

“ _It’s almost like a marriage proposal…_ ”

The same words echoed again in his head… Yuri sank in his seat thinking of those words, this time feeling the blood on his cheeks as he blushed at the memory. His heart beat fast. He has always admired Victor, since he was young, watching his routines in awe, collecting magazines that had articles about Victor, his eyes shining whenever that familiar name came up… That’s why he feared that he has gotten the concept of “admiration” and “love” mixed up in his head...

_Hum… “Love”… Could it even be?_

Victor broke the silence at last, making Yuri jolted back to reality for a while. He did some small talk, perhaps because they weren’t the only ones in the car or maybe to break the ice…  
He asked how was Yuri’s flight, if he was hungry, if he managed to get some sleep, how things had gone in Moscow while he was gone, among others…  
Yuri gave short answers to every single question. It felt like his voice was going to shatter in the middle of each phrase he pronounced… As if his heart was going to burst and it felt so bizarre. Everything seemed like a dream, like he was asleep and none of that felt real, or as he was a stranger in his own body…

He had no reason to have an impression like that… Why did he feel like that?

And then, there was silence again… There wasn’t really a need to continue the talk further. Makkachin has fell asleep on Victor’s lap, while the Russian turned his attention to outside, as he looked through the window. Yuri, on the other side of the backseat focused on the same. The night looked extremely quiet, there was barely any traffic and the lights of the railway seemed to be the only thing able of distracting him now.

“ _I wish you’d never retire…_ ”

Yuri thought about those words too… He feared that he was taking Victor from the World, even though Victor was the one who came to meet him in Japan first. Still, he couldn’t stop but wondering how selfish he was being for taking Victor from Russia… Even Yurio said that he would make Victor come back to Russia. 

After all… What did he really want? Was this really the place he wanted to be?...

The rest of the ride was peaceful, except for the inner storm that were Yuri’s thoughts… Whenever he took his eyes off the window and looked at his side, it was only to find that ethereal image of Victor Nikiforov distantly looking outside, his expression vague, his mind probably absents, locked away in another place of thoughts Yuri couldn’t reach.

A good while later they manage to get to Yuri’s home. Once there, Victor insisted to pay the taxi driver, as Makkachin jumped off the car and ran off somewhere.  
When they finally thanked the taxi driver and got the luggage, they entered home, leaving the door barely opened for when Makka came back. 

The place was always deserted at night, when all clients have already left… It also felt nice to roam randomly there at night, or even going to the _onsen_ for a late night bath or just to listen to the tranquility of the sound of water falling.

Walking through the house until they got to Yuri’s room, the only sound was of the steps against the wooden floor.

“I told your parents and your sister that I would pick you up at the airport, so that they could rest,” Victor finally said.

“Thank you, Victor, really…,” the other one said.

They both entered Yuri’s bedroom, the Japanese secretly relieved for having ridded of the posters of Victor the first days he arrived to Hasetsu to be his coach.

“Well… Take a rest, you deserve it, Yuri,” Victor added, scratching the back of his head before concluding, “Tomorrow we’ll discuss the details about the Final… Have a good night.”

“Hum, sure… Good night, Victor…”

Victor gave him a smile before leaving to his room.

Yuri’s heart still felt like bursting… Though, he just ignored it.

Yuri took care of his luggage and just went for a shower. He tried not to think about the eerie feeling that made him so concerned as he washed his hair and body. He wasn’t even sure if he felt anxious or just weird. Yuri tried to give himself excuses for how he was feeling… But whenever he tried to make his thoughts drift away, they always revolved around one single person…

***

Victor was on his king-size bed, wearing only his briefs and scrolling through the news about the Moscow competition. The media and sponsors’ comments, the accuracies and fails of each competitor, and even Instagram photos. He kept scrolling down on his phone for a few more minutes, also waiting for Makkachin to come back.

He could hear Yuri moving around his room... Sometimes he could hear them for a long time until he fell asleep, since Yuri is a night owl.  
This time though, the steps moved slowly and were becoming louder as they approached. Victor suddenly lift his head just enough to check on the door when he felt a presence standing at the entrance.

It was Yuri, standing motionless, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts as he usually does when he sleeps, his hair still slightly wet after the shower, holding a pillow in his hands… He had glasses on and was looking slightly down.

Victor smiled gently to the innocence of that figure, because Yuri looked like a little kid who just had a nightmare.

“Yuri, what’s wrong? Are you jet-lagged?”

Yuri looked down at the floor, somehow embarrassed, Victor could tell, squeezing the pillow he has on his hands.

“Victor…,” Yuri felt his cheeks getting hotter, but the awkwardness didn’t stop him from continuing, “would you… Would you like to sleep together?”

The Russian’s eyes shot open in surprise. Victor had been trying to sleep together with Yuri since he had arrived, really without any second intentions. He wanted to feel closer, to get to know Yuri better… The late hours of the night are usually the time when people felt more comfortable in sharing things, maybe because it’s when no one is around to bother or simply because one is too tired and, therefore, too exhausted to filter the words. Why the sudden change of ideas then?

However, Victor said nothing at all. He thought he didn’t need any explanation as well… He simply moved a bit to the side, tossing the sheets open on the other one, clearly inviting Yuri to join him.

The Japanese one smiled and moved to the bed, while Victor picked up a t-shirt he had thrown onto the floor before. He always sleeps in his briefs, but being more clothed would probably make Yuri feel more at ease.

Yuri hopped onto the bed, adjusting the pillow among the others Victor had, taking his glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table on his side. He then made himself comfortable, leaving some space between the two of them.

Yuri didn’t move after finding a nice position to be in, he didn’t say anything either, nor did he looked at Victor, as he was laid on his side facing the opposite side, his mind wasn’t reasoning enough to bring up any subject to talk about.  
Victor didn’t move much either. He was laid on his back, looking at the ceiling until he made the first to move and finally spoke up.

“How was Yurio?,” he remembered that the house had become pretty calm without him.

Yuri chuckled.

“I’m mad at him, he didn’t want a hug.”

“What?,” Victor asked in surprise.

“Let’s say… I was… I missed you…,” he confessed.

Victor turned to be on his side, facing Yuri who was still with his back turned to him.

“Did you?,” Victor grinned, “what does it has to do with Yurio then?...”

“You know… Hum… Yakov helped me back in Russia while you were gone… And Yurio understood that I was sad and he offered me katsudon pirozhki his grandfather made, and…”

“Wait, katsudon pirozhki?...”

“It was amazing actually!”

“I would love to try one of those one day,” Victor admitted, before returning back, “so… You missed me?... That’s why you wanted to hug Yurio?”

“Hum… Yeah…,” he answered, deciding that not mentioning that he tried to hug the rest of the competitors was preferable.

“So, in that case… Would you… Let me hold you?,” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded quietly, giving a signal to Victor to get closer.

Victor came closer to Yuri, _extremely_ close, until his chest was resting on Yuri’s back, one arm under his head, while the other one went over the other man, touching his shoulder to hold him tightly.

No words were spoken.

Victor tried to read Yuri’s body language the best he could. Yuri was still shrunk in a fetal position at first, his muscles tense in Victor’s arms. He then allowed himself to relax, Yuri thought to himself that his anxiety couldn’t win over him once more… This is where he wanted to be, with whom he missed the most after all… In fact, he realized how happy he felt in Victor’s arms as he got used to the warmth of his boyfriend.

_Breathing in… Breathing out… Breathing in… Breathing out…_

Yuri focused on the tranquility of Victor’s breathing, feeling it against his back, the arm involved him so cozily, the other man’s head resting on the back of his nape, noticing the smell shampoo on Yuri’s hair…

“Do you feel okay, my katsudon?,” Victor was the first to break the silence once more.

Yuri nodded once again, and, somehow, he felt the urge to explain himself:

“You know… I’ve never slept with anyone on the same bed, except with my sister whenever we travelled and we had to…”

“And in Detroit?”

“No… I mean, Phichit and I have fallen asleep on the same bed while playing videogames or watching a movie but… Well, we had our own beds, so we usually slept there.”

“Well, it’s not a bad thing having the whole bed for ourselves,” Victor joked.

Yuri turned his head around just enough to look him dead in the eye.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Victor laughed, giving a gently kiss on the other’s man hair, saying:

“I’m kidding, Yuri! I’m so happy you’re here with me right now…”

Yuri paused for a while, before turning his body around completely, getting closer again to Victor. His head rested under Victor’s jaw, Yuri’s face so close to his chest that Victor’s smell felt so comforting and already so familiar.

How many times had Yuri thought about Victor in this way? How many nights went by, Yuri looking up to his posters all over his walls, worshipping such being, wondering about what Victor would be doing at the same time, looking up just enough because that’s where a star should be, his idol, his celebrity crush, his will to improve, to do and to be better just like him… That all came down to one single person, unreachable, unreal, an impossible childhood dream…

Yuri then looked up a bit, only enough to meet the now oh-so familiar icy blue eyes.

Victor then moved his head to rest it on his hand, letting himself look at Yuri as well…

Though, _impossible_ turned out being _implausible_ , Victor Nikiforov was all in all just a human like him. Someone with feelings and thoughts of their own… Someone who came to mean so much in so little time… The things they have shared so far, both personal and professional, have slowly converged into something bigger, meaningful… And it probably would continue to grow stronger as time went by…

Victor looked at him. He has always had such an expressive gaze… Sometimes it was determined, sometimes it was sweet, sometimes it was just vague, sometimes it was thoughtful…

“ _Victor…,_ ” Yuri whispered, his voice suddenly full of desire.

A hand was brought to Victor’s nape, pulling him softly… Victor eyes shot open when he found his lips pressed against Yuri’s, the latter always being so careful and somehow distant whenever they were together… A rush of happiness came to Victor, it made him so glad that Yuri was transmitting such confidence.

Victor let Yuri take full control at first, as the raven-haired one kept kissing him, on the lips, on the cheeks, gradually becoming more demanding. Yuri’s hand travelled to caress the silver silky hair, as the Russian man then decided to take the risk and move his hand to grab the other one’s waist, pulling him closer… The hand moved under Yuri’s shirt, exploring his back, the curvature of his spine, stroking slightly every spot he could.

Yuri would eventually moan into Victor’s mouth, making him react to everything his boyfriend was doing, eagerly added his tongue, Yuri giving it full access right away, both tongues swirling together, messily, until they grasped for air.

“ _I really missed you,_ ” Yuri whispered, broking the kiss only to pronounce such words, without taking the eyes of the man he had been craving for so much.

“ _Yuri…,_ ” Victor said, restarting kissing the other man, each other’s tongues immediately exploring, their hands greedily touching spots they had never touched before.

It became faster, exciting, which also made Yuri stop abruptly for a second. He moved away just enough to Victor check on his completely flushed face, the Japanese one had no idea better than burry his face in the other one’s chest, groaning.

“Yuri, what’s wrong?,” his hand moved from under his shirt and caress his back in sympathy, “was it me? I’m sorry, I didn’t want to force anything on you, I really…”

“ _Victor,_ ” Yuri interrupted, the sound of his voice muffled by Victor’s chest, “ _no, not that… It just… I got… Hum…_ ”

Victor smiled amusedly, as he pushed Yuri so that he could be lied down on his back.

“Victor! What, what—!,” Yuri said, embarrassed, as he immediately covered his lower parts with his hands.

Victor moved right away, throwing one leg over Yuri, the latter looking perplexed at him, his cheeks burned in embarrassment as he checked on Victor.

“Yuri, you really don’t have to feel embarrassed because you got hard,” he assured, before awkwardly confessing, “actually it makes me kind of glad that you did…”

He had been trying to contain himself from not becoming fully hard for a while. Victor didn’t want to ruin anything by getting excited for being too intimate with Yuri and making him uncomfortable… However, making out didn’t help out the issue _at all_ so he felt glad that at least they seemed to be on the same page.

“Idiot, Victor, I—I know we just, we were just making out, but of course I would! You’re so handsome, _gosh_ , you have no idea how many times… I meant, you’re really gorgeous, I—!”

“ _Yuri!,_ ” Victor interrupted right away, abruptly taking one of Yuri’s hands, placing it on his own groin.

Yuri barely stopped breathing as he realized where he was touching.

“I am too,” Victor assured, before leaning down, Yuri’s quickly placing his hands in Victor’s chest, as his embarrassment still hadn’t fled away, “ _relax Yuri…_ ”

The hands laid on Victor chest did nothing to stop the older man to kiss him.

Yuri let his emotions flow, occasionally tensing up whenever he realized what both were doing. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop him from making out with his boyfriend… In fact, after few seconds, Yuri held to Victor’s shirt, slightly pulling him closer as things intensified.

Victor then tested moving down his hips, gently rubbing himself against Yuri, making him gasp in surprise. The hands on his shirt held to him more firmly, as Yuri’s body tensed up the moment he felt both of their clothed erections touching each other.

“Yuri…,” Victor stopped to look at the other man, “really, if you’re not comfortable, we can stop…”

“N—No, Victor,” Yuri’s gaze focused on somewhere distant where he couldn’t meet those familiar pair of eyes, “it’s just… I guess it’s my anxiety, maybe, it makes me doubt everything… I really want to be with you, really, really, and I want you to feel good—“

“You are overthinking,” Victor cut him off once again, but took a moment to caress Yuri’s hair as he continued, “I’m worried too, I want to make you feel good too of course… And I’m afraid if I can’t…”

Yuri focused on Victor’s face then. Yuri of a few years ago would forget that the five-times champion also has fears and worries if things didn’t go as planned. Because what the media shows and the whole information he gets might not ever be equal to the truth. This is a side of Victor and Yuri was more than willing to discover, a side more personal and deep.  
Victor’s honesty went through him clear as water and it was so reassuring that slowly calmed Yuri down.

“Believe me, no matter what we do or do not, I’m happy just for being here with you… Really happy…”

 _You have no idea_ , Victor thought.

Yuri stared at Victor. He was calmed now, somehow still trying to make sense of his words, but definitely much more at ease…

“Do you trust me?...,” he concluded.

Yuri took a while to process everything until he nodded with confidence… He did trusted him.

“ _Victor…,_ ” Yuri threw his arms around the Russian’s neck, pulling him closer involving themselves into a passionate kiss once more.

They could feel their own clothed erections rubbing against each other once more, however this time Yuri didn’t tremble.  
Their tongues made their move immediately, trying to find a way into each other’s mouth, as Victor touched Yuri in all spots his hands could laid on, judging Yuri’s reaction, finding which ones were his favorites, craving to hear more of those moans, more of his name slipping through those lips, his mind lost in nothing else but in the moment that belonged to the two of them.

Victor tried his luck as he slipped a hand under Yuri’s t-shirt yet again, making the Japanese man groan to the direct touch of his abs being caress, then moving up to play softly with one of Yuri’s nipple. Yuri’s moans got more recurrent, he could feel himself fully hard as Victor kept bringing him new sensations.

Yuri widen his legs, clearly giving instructions for Victor to adjust himself between them. The silver-haired broke their kiss only to take his t-shirt off and moving and adjust his body between those fine thighs he had dreamed of since the Sochi’s banquet.

When positioned, Yuri bucked his hips up slightly, searching again for his boyfriend’s touch, inviting him to get closer as they moved against one another. His hands seemed that couldn’t get enough of exploring that silver silky hair of Victor’s, both caressing and grabbing it, then moving to his toned body, his spine, all the way until Yuri’s hands reached Victor’s lower back.

“ _Hum… Go ahead…,_ ” Victor whisper between the messy making out, understanding where Yuri’s hands intended to go.

Victor delightfully gasped when Yuri grabbed his butt and gave it a slow but hard squeeze. The other hand did the same on the other butt cheek, pulling Victor even closer, making their still clothed manhoods rub harder. Yuri eagerly began touching Victor’s thick ass further and roughly, the man above him reacting deliciously every time he felt his butt being abused, the friction provoked on their cocks driving them closer to bliss.

_How much Victor missed that…_

Since the night of the Sochi Grand Prix Final Banquet, Yuri began to be part of his daily thoughts… Sometimes it felt like a fantasy, a wild dream he had somewhere during that time… Other times he would tell himself that everything was real he would feel exhilarated thinking of the chances of meeting Yuri again…

But he never believed it would be like _this_.

Moving to Japan, getting to find Yuri, _living_ under the same roof as him… Being able to see him every day, to talk to him, to live his life… To touch him, to be with him.

“ _Yuri, Yuri,…,_ ” he kept whispering as a mantra.

Yuri had the guts to make the first move.

Yuri pulled Victor away carefully and took his t-shirt off as well. He then slowly pulled the waist band of his own shorts down… He stopped midway and Victor smiled while they kissed, somehow giving the confirmation that he wanted to do that as well.

Yuri gather the rest of his courage to finally releasing his cock from his shorts, his length fully hard, leaving evidence of precum on his stomach right away. Yuri blushed, closing his eyes, imagining he did not do that, while Victor took his underwear off to make the other one feel even with him, leaving both men completely naked.

Yuri looked at it, eyes shot open as he stared. Victor’s was not as thick as his, but it sure was _big_. Yuri was trying to inaccurately remember if it was like what he has ever fantasied or not. He grew up looking up to Victor, to the posters he had all over his bedroom’s walls. Countless nights went by with Yuri touching himself, imagining it was Victor touching him, taking him, making his body and mind get drowned in pleasure.

On the other hand, the silver-haired man thought he couldn’t get his cheeks and ears hotter, but he did as his eyes were now glued to Yuri’s throbbing member. Sure, they have seen each other naked a lot of times during their time together at the Yu-topia _onsen_ , but never aroused… Except for that memorable night after the Grand Prix Final Banquet, but they didn’t even take their underwear off that night.

Victor had the idea of it being big (at least, for what he could see through Yuri’s underwear), but he didn’t notice it being _that_ thick.

“ _V-Victor,_ ” Yuri began, his voice shuttered with shame as he realized Victor had been staring at him the whole time he was lost in thoughts, “don’t stare at me like that…”

Yuri covered his face with his hands, hiding the embarrassment the best he could. He feared that he might stressing out again especially since they had gone that far.

Victor’s own member twitched to the sight. Yuri looked _really_ sexy… Yuri _is_ sexy. The whole sight looked _very_ hot, and Victor felt weak for it.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor apologized, and leaned down to carefully removed Yuri’s hands away from his face, until those reddish-brown eyes were locked on his “you just looked so… _Sensual_.”

The Japanese man thought he shouldn’t believe those words, but the Russian one proved him wrong and made him forget about his insecurities again when his lips found their way again, this time kissing him passionately as if it was the first time they were making out.

Their dicks touched, zero layers of clothes separating them now. Their precum was mixing together, making it easier to slide. Yuri thrusted his hips up faster, and Victor responded instantly. Their names could be heard among the willing moans and ungraceful French kissing.

“ _Are you feeling fine?...,_ ” Victor asked, the arousal in his voice sounded sexier than ever.

“ _Gosh, yes…,_ ” Yuri moaned as they kissed, before continuing, “ _and you?_ ”

Victor nodded quickly, as he also quickly understood that if they kept up with that rhythm, Victor wouldn’t last much longer. The blue-eyed man wanted to make his arousal last as much as possible, but he has been containing himself from being fully hard for such quite a long time, even before they started making out… The bad news was that… Yuri wasn’t showing any signs of stopping for now.

“ _Victor, Victor, please, p-please, harder,_ ” Yuri asked, his back going back as his hips moved faster.

Victor was close, he could feel, but he did as his boyfriend wanted and got rougher with his movements.

“ _Ugh, Yu, Yuri, Yuri, I can’t—!_ ”

Apart from his efforts for moving faster, Yuri was still not satisfied. His hand made its way to the middle of the two men and quickly involved both cocks, stroking them together harshly. Victor’s eyes shot open as he let out a sharp gasped in surprise.

“ _Yuri! Yuri if you do—! I will —AH!_ ”

Victor’s plea made Yuri took his hand off them as the Russian’s body jerked cum began spurting from his dick. The violent shots made Victor sob as his orgasmed wore off, Yuri let go a deep moan as he felt Victor’s cum on his own cock, reacting to the other man’s orgasm instantly.

Yuri instinctively kept rocking his hips, slower though, the cum making Victor’s cock rubbing smoothly on the still-stiff Yuri’s one.

“ _Oh my god…,_ Victor said, panting heavily, before regaining some breath.

Victor Nikiforov suddenly felt nervous. The five-times-in-a-row champion was really stressing out this time. He could hear his heart pounding strongly on his ears. He could be a living legend, but he was also and only human after all… And the one he loved was still hard and horny for him, but on the other hand Victor’s has gone flaccid.

“ _Victor…,_ ” Yuri’s voice was sexily calling upon him, his pupils dilated, his whole body needy and craving for more of his attention.

And, yet, his flaccid dick was uselessly moving against Yuri’s, and Victor felt mortified because his loved one was under him and his body still inviting his touch.

“I’m sorry! I was close and then your hand made me feel really good, and—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay!,” Yuri’s hand caressed Victor’s face, “ don’t worry, Victor, it felt good, I can take care of the rest from here…”

But the Russian man took a grip of himself. He had dreamed about this for such a long time, he couldn’t let his love like that. He held the same hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the palm of it, accompanied with a sly smile right after.

“That’s completely out of question, I’m going to blow you.”

Yuri suddenly forgot how to breathe when Victor immediately leaned down to kiss one of Yuri’s nipples, making Yuri groan deeply in need. His cock lied flat on his stomach, the other man’s cum on himself turning him on very much.

Although Victor needed some time to fully come back in game, he also felt the urge to tease Yuri, testing his sanity, has he sucked on Yuri’s nipple, then the other.

“ _Victooooor,_ ” Yuri protested, the arousal was fiercely craved in his voice.

Victor didn’t answer using words… It has been a very good while since he went down on anybody, though he was determined and thrilled to make Yuri feel as much pleasure as possible.  
So, he decided to take some time to provoke his lover even more. When his mouth was done caressing the hard nipple, Victor began running his mouth down Yuri’s torso, licking, showering it with kisses, always keeping in mind the delicious reaction he was receiving from the other man and without touching where the Japanese was craving the most. Yuri still smelled really good after his shower, but Yuri’s essence was there as well. 

Victor’s hands were on the other one’s thighs now, his lips passed right beside Yuri’s erection and he wondered if he was getting too carried away… Though Yuri didn’t seem to complain, nor tremble to his touch like he did before.

The Russian man ran his tongue down Yuri’s hips, then in his thighs he simply stopped as something caught his attention. He then couldn’t help but stare in concern as the quite visible stretch marks of Yuri’s sudden gain and loss of weight were visibly stamped on Yuri’s skin. Victor shut his eyes hard in frustration…

It was no lie that Victor had dreamed of losing control with the Japanese man, scratching him, running his teeth through his neck, bite him, _mark_ him, so that the signs of Victor’s presence in Yuri’s skin wouldn’t go away for several days straight. He had had so many wild dreams and fantasies whenever his mind roamed that way while he touched himself… Though, he knew such things weren’t meant to happen today or ever, unless Yuri wanted too.

Still, the eerie, bitter sensation of _guilt_ assaulted him, as he felt like the one who did such marks on Yuri’s skin and that could not be forgiven. He couldn’t intentionally hurt Yuri, not in this way or any way at all. He blamed himself for pushing Yuri to the limit every day, for him to reach the necessary weight in time for the competition.

Victor knew too well the sacrifices an athlete must come through in order to progress, to evolve, to become better… Those marks were, in fact, a sign of Yuri’s great efforts and persistence, of his will to face the feelings that used to drag him down and fight them.

Though, Victor had never seen the chubby version of Yuri until the day he arrived at Hatsetsu the first time and still he didn’t even pout. He could only see the Japanese man he met at the banquet, the same one that reminded him that life was still out there, or even right there in front of him, and that love was not impossible for someone such as himself. He loved Yuri independently of his weight, and to that he could only apologetically lay several soft kisses on those marks, making Yuri breathe profoundly to the gentleness of the touch.

“Yuri… Can I go further?,” Victor then asked, making sure it was comfortable for him to continue.

“Yes, Victor, _please_ ,” Yuri confirmed, at the verge of begging for real if Victor kept teasing him the way he was.

The icy-eyed one began licking down the other one’s balls, before slowly moving up his shaft, pressing his tongue hard against it. Yuri closed his eyes as a whine escaped through his lips. The tension below his stomach was building up much faster than he had anticipated.

The silver-haired finally went for the tip, tasting his own cum on Yuri’s shaft. The other man sobbed loudly. Yuri had lost count of how many times he had imagine having Victor doing anything like this and he had never imagined it would feel so strangely good.

Victor kept licking his own cum from every spot his tongue could find, while teasing the tip the best he could, analyzing every single reaction from the other man.

Yuri decided to look down, between his legs… And, curiously, he didn’t feel like it was the _oh-so-great_ Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, his celebrity crush, that distant, unreachable figure that belonged to the whole World, but never to him… 

He could only see Victor as himself, the man he loved profoundly, with his eyes closed, lost in a pleasure, not only his, but also his lover’s.

He also swore that none of his fantasies could even match the eroticism of the vision of his cock slowly disappearing into Victor’s mouth. Yuri cursed in his native language, as he threw his head back and grabbed the bedsheets as if his life depended on that.

That felt so good, too amazingly good, better than any and every made-up thing he have ever imagined.

Victor began bobbing his head up and down, adding pressure with his tongue to every spot it could touch. Yuri was quickly becoming a complete moaning mess, all his worries and fears were momentarily gone, replaced with that incredible sensation, the pleasure, the anticipation to climax, the tension building up faster in his stomach.

Victor ran his hands over Yuri’s fine thighs, squeezing, exploring, never losing the rhythm he was keeping. He sucked gradually harder, ripping out constant gasps and moans from the man he loved.

Victor also felt himself getting hard again and interestedly he realized that it was the first time he has gotten hard for giving someone a blowjob.  
One of his hands let Yuri go and began to stroke himself, as he quickly felt getting hard once again from sucking Yuri’s cock. It was hitting the back of the Russian man’s throat, the man trying his best to control his gag reflex in sync as he decided to deepthroat the Japanese one.

Yuri lost his mind as he rocked his hips deep inside that warmth that was driving him crazy… Hopefully nobody at home would hear them.

“V-Victor, Victor, it’s good, too g-good, I’m going _—I’m coming!_ ”

Yuri nearly screamed when he came inside Victor’s mouth. Victor made the effort to swallow the greater amount in one go, but a part escaped from his mouth when it slid out, lewdly. Yuri was coming down from his climax when he looked at Victor. His mouth still had some cum on the corners, a part was escaping from the corner of his lips, down to his chin. He was fully hard again, his eyes looked different, the pupils too dilated, his cheeks too red, his hair too messy, his body too sweaty. He made sure Yuri could see him swallow the rest of his cum.

“ _Vkusno...,_ ” he said after.

“Oh my god…,” was all Yuri could say, Victor looked extremely hot.

Victor then leaned down and gave Yuri a gentle kiss, to which the other man corresponded. Yuri tasted himself on Victor’s mouth and “vkusno” definitely was not what he thought.

“Hum, I suspected that your stamina wouldn’t be only for training…,” Victor commented, in a playful tone, as his hand went down his torso and grabbed his own cock.

Yuri looked at him in surprise. He was indeed still painfully hard, which he didn’t even notice at first, too focused on the vision of Victor’s lustful face, stroking his erection.

Since both of them were still not satisfied, Victor decided that he could go all the way.

He moved to get a bottle of lube from a box he kept under the bed, Yuri followed his movements with his eyes. When the bottle was pulled off, he knew what it was right away, even though the bottle was all in Russian. Did he bring that with him to Japan?

Even though Yuri was only a mere beginner in Russian when it came to speaking and understanding, he still had a lot of trouble reading Cyrillic. However, that Russian bottle, coming out at that specific time was pretty self-explanatory.

The Japanese man came back to reality, as much as his arousal let him. It has been a while since Yuri last touched himself, he has been too worried with the competition and his exhaustion sometimes just led him directly to bed once he had dinner. Having it all pent-up inside and Victor bringing out all of it to the surface was driving him crazy.  
Lately he has been focusing so much on his practices, on the championship, while trying to keep a healthy sleep cycle. It was not that uncommon for his anxiety due to overthinking striking late at night, completely messing up his good night of sleep. This meaning that, although he has lost count of how many times he had done that alone at night in his room during his entire life, Yuri hadn’t touched himself in a while… Let alone touching himself in the back. He doubted if he could take it inside the way he was now.

“Victor…,” Yuri said, his eyes couldn’t move away from Victor opening and squeezing the bottle, letting a generous amount fall onto his hand, “Victor, I… I’m not sure if I can take… You know”

“Who said it was for you?,” Victor cut him off, his hand now covered in lube travelled to behind him and Yuri could tell Victor was fingering himself.

Yuri’s shaft twitched in excitement. He felt nervous, but his body was reacting to everything his loved one was doing.

Victor looked stupidly hot touching himself on the back, his cock hung proudly between his legs, straddling Yuri once again.

“I really want to make you feel good tonight…,” Victor explained, “would you like it like this?...”

_Too straightforward._

Yuri looked at him with an equivocal expression. Did he really mean that or was just his arousal speaking for itself? Was it really okay? Yuri was inexperienced and Victor hasn’t been with anyone for a long time…

“Yuri…”

Apart from that, Yuri was a professional athlete and so was Victor not long ago, it was pretty safe to say that both were clean… As his coach, Victor has access to his medical reports and also he insisted to show his to Yuri once… Now Yuri could tell why… Apart from that, Yuri didn’t touched Victor in that place and Victor barely did any prep right now, what if he was going to hurt him? Also, what if he was not good enough since it was his first time he was doing anything like this?

Yuri snapped out back to reality when Victor laid down to kiss him once again. He moved his hips, his still fully hard erections touching again.

“You’re overthinking…”

_Right on point._

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“Maybe I got too carried away…”

“No, Victor, I’d love to, really… I mean, if it’s okay for you as well, I don’t want to hurt you…”

Victor smiled and confessed in an almost inaudible tone:

“ _You have no idea how many times I’ve touched myself thinking of it…_ ”

Yuri totally lost at it as the image of Victor fingering himself thinking of him inside assaulted his mind. For a while, his doubts gave him a break he felt needy once again.

He took a deep breath as Victor grabbed his shaft, positioning himself over it. He let himself rub the tip against his rim, capturing Yuri’s expression. Yuri’s eyes couldn’t move away from that, he could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest, the anticipation was driving him insane.

Victor finally let himself descend, his jaw dropped in a deep moan of both pain and pleasure as he was being penetrated by the Japanese man. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. It hurt more than he expected at first, Victor never expected it to be that thick, but it felt amazing at the same time. Nothing could have been compared to what has ever imagined… How many times has Victor masturbated thinking of Yuri since the memorable night? How many times has he done it at his apartment in Saint Petersburg, or even under the same roof as Yuri now in Hasetsu? Or worst, in _public_? Yuri’s _Eros_ performance sometimes had that effect on him to the point he had to disappear for some minutes to _clear his mind of_.

Yuri clenched his teeth. He cursed himself as he moaned. It felt too good, it was tight, too tight, he didn’t expect to feel like that.

“Vic-Victor, Victor, too tight, it’s too tight, I can’t hold back!”

Yuri whimpered as he came inside the Russian man, the latter gasping in surprise, supporting the weight of his body on his hands that were on Yuri’s abs.

“You came only with…,” Victor moved his hips, feeling the cum inside him made his cock throb in pleasure and move easily from how slippery it was.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing, but it felt to good, I really…”

“Oh my… Yuri! You’re a _monster_!,” Victor grinned, “you seem to be harder than before! Seriously, where do you get all of that stamina?”

Victor began moving his hips, hands still on Yuri’s abs for support, making Yuri grabbed the bedsheets once again. He let himself being filled by Yuri’s cock, too horny for letting such thickness make he care about the pain. Slowly moving up and down, adjusting himself to the length, Victor began gaining more confidence as he gradually increased the pace.

Yuri looked at him and made an almost inhumane force not to come again to the sight of his boyfriend ridding him. His silver hair plastered to his face, his voice hoarsed and breath uneven, his pupils blown with lust, his cock hanging between his legs, leaking.

“Vi… Victor… Amazing, feels amazing…”

Victor then moved, leaning back, his hands now placed close to Yuri’s knees as he increased the rhythm, his manhood bouncing according to the pace, his head thrown back in a shameless moan, as an answer to Yuri’s comment.

Yuri felt good, but he was also determined to make Victor feel as good as he was. 

He felt confident enough to sit up, grabbing Victor from his back and pull him closer to his chest, Victor’s erection rubbing against Yuri’s belly. He reflected his legs just enough to hold him in place and Victor’s eyes shot opened as he groaned intensely.

“There, there, that’s it, yes,” Victor said, his arms hugged Yuri and they kissed, Yuri thrusting his hips against that spot that definitely would throw Victor over the edge.

Victor moved his body to meet Yuri’s hips, this time slower. The sound of their kissing, of their moans, of their names filled the entire room.

They finally were in sync and it felt like it was worth this world and the other. 

They shared a long kiss as they finally submitted themselves to the simple pleasure of lovemaking. It wasn’t messy or desperate, nor noisy or rushed at all anymore… It was profound and caring as they kept a slow and steady rhythm.

Both let themselves feel lost in each other’s moment, the world around ceased to exist completely and there was only the two of them.  
During that moment, the doubts within faded, it felt like Yuri’s anxiety gave him a break and Victor’s loneliness was no longer part of him... No words were needed, the movements, the gestures, the will to explore, to touch, to move, all felt innate.

Victor’s hands ran through Yuri’s still slightly wet hair, otherwise, Yuri’s gave light stokes on Victor’s back… When Yuri moved his lips to Victor’s neck, he filled it with gentle kisses making Victor breathe profoundly. Yuri kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, before Victor clamming Yuri’s lips once again.

Moving a bit faster in tight circles, their breaths came uneased as they felt their climax approaching. Yuri moved his hand between them, where Victor’s length lied hard pressed between their bodies. Curling his fingers around it, Yuri stroked Victor’s cock to the rhythm of their movements, never breaking their kiss.

Victor moaned louder into his boyfriend’s mouth, going down on Yuri’s member, and forward into his hand. Their increased moaning denounced how close they were… And a few seconds later, Yuri whimpered as he came inside Victor again, triggering the climax of the latter, who spilled over his naked torsos.

As they came down from their orgasm, both panting heavily, Yuri was the first to come back to reality as he finally was going soft, while still inside of Victor.  
He looked slightly up to his loved one, who looked in return, with his messy hair, dazzling eyes and lustful expression.

Yuri blushed as he realized what they had just done and what he had finally committed on to.

He groaned in frustration, burying his face in Victor’s chest.

“Yuri? Yuri, are you okay? What’s wrong?...”

“ _I love you…,_ ” the words muffled by having his face buried in the other one’s chest.

Yuri moved just enough to look back to Victor in the eyes and repeat:

“I love you, Vitya…”

The words came out as no stranger, let alone the nickname, which Yuri have heard Victor being called before, but has never called it himself. Maybe the time and place, or even the messy and dirty position they were in, weren’t the best, though the Japanese man felt like he should have said it.

It has been months since they have been together, palpating a new field of feelings in their relationship, with or without experience, gradually showing how much they loved each other through small things, but never explicitly tell that to each other.

Yuri realized that he should be true to his feelings and express them… For himself… For Victor.

Victor looked astonished for a while… Before tears began form in his eyes.

“ _Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiii,_ ” he said, holding his boyfriend in a tight hug, making him gasp in surprise.

There are still a lot of things left unsaid, which they also will slowly begin to discover together as time goes on… Their anticipation for those shared memories would make them move forward, learn and explore more about each other. This was only the beginning of all of it…

“ _I love you too,_ ” Victor finally confessed, giving a kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
